1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to mold assemblies with latching devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A mold is a hollowed-out block that can be filled with a liquid such as plastic, glass, or metal. The liquid hardens or sets inside the mold, adopting the shape of the mold. A mold assembly usually includes a male mold and a female mold. When the mold assembly is not in use, the male mold and the female mold are usually placed apart. The male mold and the female mold may be exposed without protection and may be damaged. There is room for improvement within the art.